femmefatalesfandomcom-20200214-history
Girls Gone Dead
|season=1 |number=7 |image=File:Girls Gone Dead title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=June 17, 2011 |writer=Greg Pritikin |director=Greg Pritikin |previous=The White Flower |next=Haunted }}"Girls Gone Dead" is the seventh episode of the 1st season of the Femme Fatales TV series. Plot This episode follows a group of hot and bothered sorority girls who, in a seemingly desperate bid for some fast cash, agree to star in a raunchy home video series for infamous entrepreneurs Jay Roma and Kip. But the girls may have darker motives! Synopsis Notes Quotes :Lilith: a school uniform Psychologists believe that the brain doesn't stop maturing until we're well into our twenties. So what does that mean for a girl who's turned 18? Legally, she's an adult, yet she still has a brain that's – well, let's just say a brain that's not fully cooked. giggles I guess that's why you can say we go away to college. It's like an incubator. A place to keep our bodies safe and our brains baking. Until we're able to make informed intelligent choices. But what happens when our bodies are ready, willing and able, yet our minds are not mature enough to make these right decisions, especially when faced with a friendly smile and irresistible temptations like...a T-shirt, or worse, plastic beads? You can't expect a girl, whose body that's trying to catch up to its brain to understand concepts like consequences, particularly with a little booze involved, and some soft light, and a charming man with a camera. :Lilith: Luckily, most people can't speak Greek. If Kip or Jay did, they may recognize that Theta Alpha Nu are the first three letters of the word thanatos. That's Greek for death. Clever girls. Jay Roma. Made his first million at the age of 25. Made his first hundred million by the age of 32. But, by 35, 20 million hits on his very last video. I guess these chicks are crazier than what he ever dreamed. And as the Greeks say – Kali nichta. Good night. Cast Episode Cast *Charlie O'Connell as Jay Roma *Catherine Annette as Tiffany *Madison Dylan as Alexis *Melissa Paulo as Erida *Erin Marie Hogan as Emily *Ashley Levis as Caroline *Jason Wishnov as Man on Couch *Dean Haglund as Kip *Tanit Phoenix Copley as Lilith *Chara Burgh as Betty *Lindsey Leigh as Herself *Miss Ally Madison as Herself *Nikky French as Herself *Divine Goddess Jessica as Herself *Goddess Christina as Herself *Princess Rene as Herself *Michele Galluf as Jeanie (uncredited) Episode Crew *Directed by Greg Pritikin *Written by Greg Pritikin *Produced by Mark A. Altman, Carlos Castellanos, Mark Gottwald, Steven Kriozere, Seth Nagel, Aaron Rattner and David E. Williams *Music by Joe Kraemer *Cinematography by Roger Chingirian *Casting by Sari Knight and Mandi Sherman *Film Editor - Charles Donohoe *Production Designer - Krista Gall *Art Director - Eric Jihwan Jeon *Costume Designer - Ela Jo Erwin Makeup Department *Deb Chung - Assistant Makeup Artist *AnnaRose Kern - Hair Department Head *Regan Livingstone - Makeup Department Head Production Management *Aaron Rattner - Unit Production Manager Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Jay Holben - Second Unit Director *Paul Lindsay - Second Assistant Director *T.A. Williams - Assistant Director Art Department *Mars Feehery - Property Master *John Hatch - Set Dresser *Chris Scharffenberg - Leadman *Jeff Subik - On-Set Dresser *Daniel Waldstein - Set Dresser *Dan Warren - Props Assistant Sound Department *Jason Abell - Foley Mixer and Sound Editor *Jeremie Cuellar - Foley Recordist *Matt D. Hall - Sound Editor *Michael J. McDonald - Re-recording Mixer and Supervising Sound Editor *Shawn Morse - Boom Operator *Christopher Mukai - Sound Editor *G.W. Pope III - Foley Artist, Sound Designer and Sound Effects Editor *Brad Whitcanack - Sound Effects Editor Stunts *Brian Christensen - Stunt Rigger Camera and Electrical Department *Jeff Conrad - Lighting Technician *Jay Holben - Director of Photography: Second Unit *Steven A. Lundgren - Gaffer *Jacob Shanes - Lighting Technician *Langston York - Lighting Technician Casting Department *Skoti Collins - Casting Associate (uncredited) Costume and Wardrobe Department *Courtney Arthur - Costume Supervisor Editorial Department *Kyle Bronson - Assistant Editor *Damian Drago - Colorist: Dailies *Sebastian Perez-Burchard - Colorist Music Department *Sean Fernald - Music Supervisor Transportation Department *Matthew O'Sullivan - Production Driver Other Crew *Jessie Carranza - Set Production Coordinator *Josh Garrell - Production Coordinator *Jason D. Meyers - Business Affairs / Legal *Stephen Scarlata - Production Assistant *Jason Marc Schoener - Production Accountant *T.A. Williams - Production Assistant *Aprill Winney - Script Supervisor *Paul Zimmerman - Creative Consultant References External links *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt1870796/ Girls Gone Dead] at IMDb *[https://grizzlybomb.com/2011/06/22/cinemaxs-femme-fatales-episode-6-girls-gone-dead-review/ Cinemax's Femme Fatales: 106 – Girls Gone Dead] at Grizzly Bomb *[https://www.videodetective.com/tv/femme-fatales-girls-gone-dead/774305 Girls Gone Dead] at Video Detective Gallery File:Lilith stepping out of a bus.gif|Lilith, dressed in a school uniform, stepping out of a bus Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes